


Prom Is Everything (but it's really not)

by That_loser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas Needs A Hug Too, Dean Needs A Hug, I apologize for my writing it's 4 in the morning, I suck at titles, M/M, Mentioned Robin/Dean, Misunderstandings, Prom, Sam Ships It, Supportive Sam, just read it, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_loser/pseuds/That_loser
Summary: Every word felt like a stab to Dean's heart. Cas turned and stormed across the street to his house. The slam of his door echoed the shattering of Dean's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141913) by [wendyindahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse). 



> Hey guys, so you decided to give this story a shot, yay! A few things: it has some swearing (sorry, Sam gets heated). If that bothers you, then I'd turn back now. But if you're cool with it, then please read and leave a review, this is only my second work, so I have no effing clue what I'm doing.
> 
> One last thing: this story was heavily inspired by the above linked work ("Everything" by wendyindahouse), so I promise I'm not trying to plagiarize, and you should definitely go check out the other story if you liked this one. Thanks! Happy reading!

He could do it. It was no big deal, just one, small, insignificant question. Seven words. Hell, it wasn't like a marriage proposal. He could do this. Except it was a big deal. Watching Cas putting his books away in his locker, Dean was conflicted. He longed to ask Cas. He ached for it. But Cas was his best friend, his confidante, his other half, what if he screwed everything up by asking? Dean couldn't bear it if Cas hated him. Not that Cas had the heart to hate anyone, but their friendship would forever be ruined if Sam was wrong. Sam had spent the last week convincing Dean to finally ask Cas out, and what better opportunity than to prom? Sam had seemed so sure that Cas returned Dean's affections, yet Dean still doubted.

Contemplating the best way to ask the question, Dean approached Cas just as he closed his locker. "Hey Cas, ready to go?"

"Hello Dean. I am finished, is Sam meeting us outside?" Cas replied, turning towards the nervous Winchester. The best friends had always walked home together, as their houses were across from each other. And when Sam became a freshman in their high school, he joined them. 

Dean shook his head as he spoke, "Nah, he's got some geek club today, it's just you and me." Sam didn't really, but he was taking the bus home. The brothers had planned this, giving Dean ample opportunity to gather his courage and ask Cas to prom.

As the two friends began their trek home, Cas began regaling Dean with the tale of how Mr. Stines once again discussed the feeding habits of his cats instead of teaching literature. Dean let the cadence of Cas' voice wash over him as he reflected upon their friendship. Best friends since the fourth grade, Cas and Dean had been through a lot together. Dean held Cas when his father left him when Cas was 11, and Cas returned the favor by staying by his side when Dean's mother passed a year later. They had been each other's rock, secret keeper, and, oftentimes, each other's care taker. Dean was terrified of disturbing the familiarity and peace they had found in each other. But Dean wanted Cas. Hell, he had been in love with him for forever, only realizing it at the beginning of their senior year. Cas had been telling him a story, much like he was now, and the thought just hit Dean like a freight train.  _I love this nerd so freaking much._ And just like that, there was a name to that feeling Dean had always felt around Cas. The stuttering heart beat, the glowing warmth, the longing. It all made sense. But Dean was convinced it was impossible that Cas could return his feelings. However, Sam seemed to think differently. Sam had been so vehement in convincing Dean. He had argued that, upon hearing that Robin was intending to ask Dean to prom, Cas was jealous but trying to overcompensate. Cas had encouraged Dean to say yes to Robin, she was an attractive girl with a great personality. Dean, however, was left unsure of Cas's affections. Still he decided to take a leap of faith. 

Dean was dragged from his fickle thoughts by Cas. "Dean are you alright?" Because of-freaking-course Cas had noticed something was off with Dean, he always could. 

"What? Oh- uh yeah I'm fine." Dean stuttered in response. 

"Really?" Said Cas skeptically. "Then have you even noticed that we are back to our houses?"  _God, I love when he does that arched-eyebrow smug look_ , Dean thought distractedly.  _Though not as much as his head-tilt._ Shaking his head to clear his wondering mind, he replied, "oh, well would you look at that. Hey, uhm, Cas, I have a question for you.."

Encouraged by Cas' curious head-tilt, Dean continued, "so, uhm, prom's coming up, and uh, well I was wondering - and you can totally say no, that's cool, but uh I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go, you know, with me?" Dean had looked at the ground somewhere in the middle of his jilted proposal, but he now returned his eyes to Cas' face. What he saw there, however, was not what he was expecting. Cas's face flickered through so many emotions so quickly that Dean had only caught a few. He saw confusion melt into something close to disappointment then settle on anger. No, not just anger, fury lined his face. 

"No Dean! I do not want to go to prom with you!" Cas exploded. "As a matter of fact, I couldn't think of anything worse than to be your date. I will not be used like that." Every word felt like a stab to Dean's heart. Castiel's rage caused Dean to recoil. He could do nothing but stand there in stunned silence. Castiel, egged on by his seemingly nonchalance, added, "I don't need you, Meg already asked me." He didn't add, however, that he had rejected her. Cas turned and stormed across the street to his house. The slam of his door echoed the shattering of Dean's heart. 

* * *

Cas stomped up the stairs into his room and threw his book bag onto his chair.  _How dare he?!_ Cas internally fumed.  _All these years of pining after him, only for him to ask you as a last resort. A pity date._ Cas was hurt. He was in love with his best friend, he had been for years. But he knew Dean didn't feel the same, so he never acted on it. He watched Dean flirt with girls and boys on a daily basis. He suffered through every heartbreak of Dean dating yet another someone who wasn't Cas.

But this, this was too far. Just because Robin never asked Dean, did not mean that Cas was some toy to be used at the last minute. Of course an oblivious Dean would ask Cas to prom; his best friend would never say no, plus it's not like Cas would have a date already. But Meg  _had_ asked Cas. So Dean could take his platonic feelings and his last resort date attempt and shove it. 

 

* * *

Dean had stood in the middle of the sidewalk for God-knows-how long after Cas stomped off. Castiel's words were ringing in his head.  _I do not want to go to prom with you,_  how could Dean have thought for a second that he would. _I_ _couldn't_ _think of anything_ _worse_ , Cas was disgusted by Dean. He finally realized that Dean was below him. _I_ _don't need you._ These words stung the most. He had officially ruined everything. Cas didn't want him, didn't need him. Dean has lost his best friend. Numbly, Dean trudged towards his own house. 

Sam waited excitedly by the entrance, wanting to see how Dean's asking went. However, one glance at Dean's face told him everything he needed to know. 

"He said no? But-"

"You were wrong Sam, he doesn't want me." Dean harshly interrupted. 

"But, no he can't have! He likes you!" Sam returned indignantly.

"Sam! Leave it alone. He hates me, there's nothing else to it." Dean glared at Sam before turning away and heading towards his room. His father would not be home for a few hours, so Dean still had time to sort through and get over his feelings before he had to start dinner.

* * *

 Sam was scared by the resignation he saw in Dean's eyes. It was as if they had lost their warmth, their light. Sam swears, as Dean was ascending the stairs, he heard a choked-off sob coming from his stoic brother's mouth. Dean never cried. _Cas, what the hell did you do to my brother??_

Filled with righteous fury, Sam stormed across the street to the Novak residence. Fortunately Cas was the only one home, so Sam barged right through the front door and stomped up the stairs. Slamming the door to Castiel's room open, Sam startled Cas from his own furious thoughts. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sam shouted. "Why would you do this??" 

"Sam, clearly your brother has not fully informed you of what has happened," Cas tartly replied before Sam could really get rolling. 

Sam darkly responded, "Then you had better start explaining yourself right fucking now." 

With a look of deep annoyance and buried hurt, Cas explained, "Dean decided to ask me to prom since Robin never asked him. He, of course, assumed that I would be alone and would never say no. His arrogance angered me and I told him that I would never want to go to prom with him. I also informed him that I did not need him as Meg had already asked me." 

Sam face grew darker with each sentence. In a dangerous hiss, Sam asked, "you told him _what_?? You would never go to prom with him???" 

Fueled by sam's accusations and his own hurt, Cas injected, "I said I couldn't think of anything worse." Cas felt justified in this response, as being a pity date was worse than being dateless. Sam, however, felt for his brother. He had pushed Dean to take a chance, to ask Cas out. And now Dean was broken because of a stupid misunderstanding. 

Forgoing any composure, Sam screamed, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT?! Dean asks you out-which is you've always wanted- and you reject him!? For what, your pride?? Not only that, but you presume that Dean is an inconsiderate asshole enough to ask you as a last resort??? THEN YOU FUCKING TELL HIM YOU DON'T NEED HIM?! What the fuck, Castiel! I know you have been pining after him, any fool with eyes could see that, but when I finally, _finally_  convince Dean to ask you out, to put his heart on the line, you tell him no! In the cruelest way!! You fucking idiot! Can't you see that Dean loves you too?!" 

With every word, Cas's face grew paler. _Was it possible? Could he have been so utterly wrong?_? "But- he- Robin was going to ask him but she didn't!" Cas blurted. 

"Because Dean told her not to! He made it known that he was going to ask someone else, so she backed off. He was always going to ask you!" Sam argued.

"Oh God, what have I done... I told him I didn't want him... I told Dean I didn't need him!" Cas despaired. He stumbled backwards into his chair as the scene replayed his head. Only now, he noticed the tentative hope in Dea's eyes when he asked Cas. He now saw the shattering of Dean's heart as Cas threw his venomous rejection as Dean. The defeated look in Dean's eyes as Cas turned away was imprinted in Cas mind. How had he missed it the first time? _Because you were too blinded by your hurt_ , his mind whispered. 

Sam watched as realization slowly dawned on Cas with pity. Maybe he has been too harsh on him. "Look, Cas, it was a mistake. You thought Dean was using you." 

Cas looked up at Sam in despair, "What do I do? I was so horrible, I said everything I knew would hurt him, as he was hurting me..." 

Sam, already tired of pitying Cas, grabbed his wrist and hauled Cas to his feet. "You," he grunted, "Go fix my brother." He began shoving Cas out the door and down the stairs. Catching on, Cas began running out of the house and across the street to the Winchesters'. 

As Cas approached Dean's door, he could hear muffled sobbing from inside. A fresh wave of regret washed over Cas. He had only see Dean cry once, and that was after his mother's funeral, when he and Cas were alone. To know that Cas had hurt Dean so deeply tore at Castiel's heart. He had to stop outside Dean's door to collect himself. 

* * *

 

After leaving Sam stunned and confused by the door, Dean had ascended the stairs. But with each step he felt heavier and his throat felt tighter. By the time he reached the top, he could barely muffle his first sob. Making the final stretch to the relative safety of his room, Dean collapsed on this floor, his back against the closed door. He curled up in a ball as the sobs wracked his body. He would never be good enough for Cas. Not as his lover, much less his friend. Now that Cas knew about his crush, he'd be disgusted by him. _Cas hates me,_ Dean thought despairingly. Dean could have handled Cas rejecting his more than platonic feelings, but his cruel countenance and controlled fury broke Dean. He was nothing to Cas, he was _the worst thing he could think of_. And Dean had though that the question was no big deal. What cruel irony. _Man up Dean. So he doesn't want you, does that really surprise you?_  A voice that sounded a lot like his father berated Dean. _Get off the ground and get over it_. Dean tried to obey, but only made it as far as the bed. 

He would never get to see Cas smile at him anymore. Cas would never again give Dean his amused quirk of the lips when Dean said something stupid. Cas would never tilt his head, trying to figure out the puzzle that is Dean. He would never tell Dean another one of his animating stories, his hands gesturing wildly. Dean would never witness the way Cas's eyes light up when he's surrounded by nature, or hear about how Cas's teachers don't know how to teach. Dean buried his face in the pillow when a fresh round of tears burst through at the thought. 

Just then, Dean heard a tentative knock on his door. 

Too drained and too upset to deal with Sam's worrying, Dean shouted, "Go away Sammy! I'm fine, I'll be down soon to make dinner."  However, it was not Sam's voice that replied. 

"Dean, please, let me in." The rough timbre of Castiel's voice permeated through the door and pierced right through Dean. 

Resignedly, Dean told Cas the door was open. Cas cautiously entered the room as Dean sat up and tried to erase the evidence of his heartbreak from his face. 

"What do you want, Castiel?" Dean asked in a defeated tone, his eyes downcast.

* * *

 

Cas was shocked by how vulnerable Dean looked. He was sitting on his bed, curled around himself, tear tracks down his face, yes red and puffy, clothes slightly rumpled. Dean looked the definition of heart ache. Cas's heart broke once again for the damage he had caused. As he tentatively stepped more into the room, Dean asked him what he wanted. It was not the question, but the tone and the name that sent a sharp stab of fear into Cas. Dean never called him Castiel. It was always Cas. And Dean never sounded that defeated. What if Cas couldn't fix this? What if he couldn't reverse the heart break? _You have to try anyway_ , a voice- suspiciously like Sam's- in his head reminded him. 

"I-I wanted to apologize," Cas stammered out. 

In the same listless voice, Dean replied, "why? You were just being honest." 

"No, no!" Cas rushed forward to reassure Dean, but Dean recoiled away from Cas, scared. Immediately Cas halted. He desperately exclaimed, "I thought I was your last resort!" 

With theses words, Dean looked up from his hands in confusion. "Last resort?"

Catching his breath, hope rising in his chest, Cas went on, "Well you were talking about how Robin was going to ask you, but then she never did, and then suddenly you're asking me, and I assumed..." With a pause, Cas caught Dean's eye. Staring straight into his green orbs, Cas added, "Dean, I am so sorry." 

Dean, still confused, still scared, replied, "Wait, so you're saying...? You want to...?"  

"Yes! I mean if the offer is still open and I didn't completely ruin everything, then yes Dean Winchester, I would be honored to go with you to prom." Cas stated, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards as Dean's eyes started regaining its light and hope blossomed from his heart. Dean straightened as he cautiously asked, "Does this mean-?" 

"I love you,Dean. As more than a friend. I'm sorry that I misunderstood what you were trying to tell me," Cas interrupted. 

"Cas, you got to stop interrupting me," Dean quipped with a small smile. "I, yeah, I- uh- me too, Cas." Dean's declaration warmed Cas from his core all the way to his fingertips and toes. 

Both idiots were now full on beaming. Cas strode over the bed, stopping right in front of Dean. They gently leaned their foreheads together. Slowly, their lips connected in a tender kiss. Dean's lips were salty from all his tears, and Castiel's lips were dry, but it was still the best kiss either of them had ever had. As the two fell backwards into Dean's bed, Sam shut Dean's door from his eavesdropping spot in the hallway. As Sam walked to his room and put his headphones on, he whispered, " _Finally_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, please leave a comment! I'll give you imaginary cookies? (Also, if you're curious DO NOT read my other work; it's a piece of shit)


End file.
